


Quand le soleil s'éteindra.

by MISSLouna22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSLouna22/pseuds/MISSLouna22
Summary: Un accident. Des accusations. Et s’enclenchent alors les nombreux engrenages qui conduiront à un désastre. Comme si tout était lié, écrit, inévitable. Parce qu’ils resteront toujours eux-mêmes, non ? Et au milieu de ce chaos, des cœurs se battent pour protéger ce qu’il leur est cher. Tic. Tac…





	Quand le soleil s'éteindra.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Bonjour à vous !**  
> 
> 
> J’ai décidé de poster cette fanfiction sur Ao3 car Ffnet m’a un peu déçue. Je l’ai écrit dans le cadre du challenge de février 2016 du Collectif NONAME sur le thème : « _Parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi._ » (Montaigne). J'ai choisi d’exploiter l’amitié prédestinée que l’auteur met en avant dans  Les Essais ainsi que (mais cela reste personnel) la dimension passionnée de celle-ci.
> 
> Les personnages et les citations de CACW restent l’entière propriété de MARVEL.
> 
>  
> 
> **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**  
> 

* * *

**_—oOo—_ ** _Chapitre 1 : Neuf, Aube **—oOo—**_

 

Le vent soufflait fort au dernier étage de la Tour Avengers. Le soleil s’était levé depuis quelque temps déjà et New York pétillait de couleurs : celles des publicités, des taxis, des reflets sur les buildings. Pourtant, si l’on avait posé les yeux sur le ciel azur, si le vent avait soulevé les mèches égarées nous obstruant la vue, nous aurions su, d’un simple regard, que l’étoile blonde qui éclairait nos vies allait bientôt disparaître derrière les lourds nuages noirs grondant à l’horizon. Mais personne n’y faisait attention car c’était impossible que le soleil s’éteigne pour de bon. Tout le monde savait ça. Tous, sans exception.

 

**—oOo—**

 

_« Ta mère s’appelait Sarah… »_

 

Son souffle était court, son cœur battait fort. Ces deux mots résumaient tout : cours et sois fort parce que le monde veut ta mort. « Ou presque. » se dit le Cap en longeant une ruelle sombre pour rejoindre leur planque.

 

Voilà bientôt deux semaines qu’il s’était levé contre cette loi obligeant les super-héros à s’enregistrer, bientôt deux semaines aussi que le gouvernement essayait de l’emprisonner pour trahison envers les peuples des Nations Unies. Alors qu’il s’était engagé dans l’armée, avait accepté le sérum, les sacrifices, le sang pour sauver ces peuples en proie au despotisme ! Alors qu’il avait encaissé le choc du réveil au XXIème siècle, la perte de tous ses proches, la solitude étouffante d’être un étranger -un étranger du temps- pour continuer le combat éternel contre le mal.

 

Captain n’avait jamais demandé de récompense, à part peut-être la paix, mais aujourd’hui dans l’atmosphère humide de Londres, il aurait réclamé une faveur. Elle aurait sonné comme une supplique parce qu’il était exténué ce soir, couvert de sang et de déception.

 

_Faites-nous confiance,_ nous sommes les plus à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour nous. S’il vous plait, occupez-vous des négociations et laissez-nous gérer le terrain. S’il vous plait, ne nous enlevez pas nos meilleurs atouts : unité et anonymat. Par pitié, ne nous détruisez pas. Ne déclenchez pas une guerre civile. Ne nous poussez pas à nous entretuer.

 

S’il vous plait, faites confiance aux héros.

 

« Wanda, préviens tout le monde, on quitte la planque de suite ! » ordonna Steve à peine le porte passée.

 

La jeune fille s’exécuta aussitôt sans poser de question. Survivre s’apprend et ne s’oublie plus jamais. Elle disparut rapidement dans les couloirs menant au reste de l’appartement miteux qu’ils avaient « emprunté ». Clint se leva du canapé dans lequel il était affalé pour venir examiner les blessures de son ami.

 

« Je vois que tu as rencontré les petits toutous de notre cher Tony, » ricana-t-il.

 

Clint souriait parce qu’il était comme ça, toujours à blaguer, à taquiner, à dédramatiser. Pourtant, son sourire semblait creux, peut-être à cause de ses yeux graves. Du bleu terne qui ornait son regard depuis quelques jours. _Depuis que Tony les traquait pour le gouvernement._ Depuis qu’ils étaient passés de héros à traîtres. Depuis que l’amitié qui les avait liés lors de la période Avengers -qui semblait si lointaine à présent- commençait à se déchirer douloureusement.

 

Depuis que le monde ne tournait plus rond.

 

_Et Clint continuera à détendre l’atmosphère car le danger les menaçait constamment_.

 

Pas que ça changeait beaucoup de d’habitude entre Loki, Hydra, le Mandarin, Ultron… Mais là, il n’y avait pas d’ennemis définis, juste des amis aux avis divergents, des adversaires inconnus, des équipiers corrompus, de la souffrance.

 

Steve grimaça lorsque Clint enleva précautionneusement des petits bouts de métal enfoncés dans la peau fine sous sa clavicule. L’armure-sentinelle de Stark ne l’avait pas raté en effet.  Après un rapide constat, il lui demanda de quitter son costume pour qu’il désinfecte ses « écorchures » avant que le blond ne mette des vêtements plus communs. Ils n’avaient que très peu de temps pour rassembler leurs affaires, trouver une nouvelle planque, prévoir un itinéraire sûr et disparaître.

 

Encore.

 

L’archer terminait à peine de panser sommairement la plaie profonde au niveau des dernières côtes droites du soldat que le petit groupe mené par Wanda entrait dans le salon. Chacun avait leur sac sur le dos, Bucky tenait aussi celui du Cap, le Faucon rangeait le seul ordinateur portable hyper sécurisé qu’ils avaient réussi à dérober avant de fuir mais tous avaient ce regard déterminé. Déterminés à se battre pour leurs convictions, leur liberté. Ils n’attendaient qu’un mot de leur leader.

 

Steve se dirigea vers son meilleur ami, plongeant son âme dans la sienne par le biais de ses yeux, lui faisant un au revoir silencieux, lui demandant aussi pardon de l’abandonner une seconde fois tandis qu’il prenait doucement son sac. Il fourra son costume taché dans une poche séparée, prit le second, récupéra son bouclier et leur sourit :

 

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais là-bas.

 

— Steve, tu ne sais même pas où nous allons, soupira la Sorcière Rouge.

 

— Alors personne ne pourra le savoir, c’est mieux ainsi. On se recroisera de toute façon, ne t’en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Trouvez-vous un coin tranquille, renseignez-vous sur ceux qui adhèrent aux accords de Sokovie, grossissez les rangs. J’arriverais après avoir brouillé les pistes.

 

— C’est mon boulot ça, Cap ! Je suis agent du SHIELD alors toi tu pars avec eux tandis que moi je reste pour vous couvrir, s’imposa Clint.

 

— Il n’en est pas question. Ils vont nous tombez dessus dans quelques minutes donc ne discutez plus mes ordres. Filez ! »

 

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Pour faire le point, pour se calmer, pour se convaincre que oui, tout se passerait bien. L’archer fut le premier à bouger, attrapant son sac des mains de Wanda, tout en la remerciant d’un regard puis il se tourna vers le blond en lui intimant :

 

« T’as intérêt à revenir en bon état sinon Natasha me tuera en l’apprenant. »

 

Lorsque la porte arrière se referma dans un bruit sourd, il soupira de lassitude. Ses blessures le lançaient malgré les soins de son ami et il avait une furieuse envie de s’allonger dans le canapé pour oublier quelque temps la folie qui s’emparait d’eux. Heureusement que les « au revoir » -les adieux ?- avaient été courts. Il n’aurait sûrement pas pu en supporter davantage.

 

Buck lui manquait déjà. Il avait besoin de le savoir à ses côtés en un semblant de sécurité. Il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau, de sentir ses doigts seulement frôler les siens, de le voir tomber dans le vide sans pouvoir le sauver, de le croire mort.

 

_« ‘Cause I’m with you till the end of the line. »_

 

Lorsque son corps était une barrière à ses rêves, Bucky avait été son seul ami. Steve ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier parce que sans lui, ce qu’il avait aujourd’hui n’existerait pas.

 

Soudain, la respiration lente de Steve se bloqua dans sa gorge le forçant à tousser violemment pour ne pas s’étouffer. Se dirigeant les jambes tremblantes vers l’évier, il cracha un peu de sang qu’il nettoya d’un jet d’eau. Il décida de s’asseoir en attendant l’arrivée des forces ennemies. Autant paraître un minimum en forme, comme un Super-Soldat se devait d’être.

 

Il contempla longuement son bouclier, mille pensées tourbillonnant, s’entrechoquant dans sa tête.

 

Les efforts réalisés par Bucky pour le faire entrer à l’armée avaient été un cadeau incroyable mais lorsque l’on voyait où cela les avait menés… Non, le brun ne pouvait pas savoir à l’époque l’engrenage gigantesque dans lequel ils venaient de s’embarquer, il voulait simplement faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, lui permettre d’atteindre son rêve : servir les États-Unis, la liberté, la justice.

 

Bucky sans s’en rendre vraiment compte avait été le pilier essentiel à la vie de Steve, le soutien réconfortant lorsque sa demande d’engagement était refusée une énième fois. C’était Bucky qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre espoir, de garder la détermination nécessaire pour qu’un général le remarque. Bucky encore qui, par son témoignage, avait convaincu le Dr Erskine de sa contribution bénéfique à la guerre.

 

Il avait été le souffle doux qui ravive la frêle flamme d’une bougie d’espoir.

 

Steve se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si elle s’était passée seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, le Sérum a augmenté ses facultés cognitives, pourtant il savait que même sans lui, il s’en serait aussi bien rappelé. Car comment oublier le moment où l’on retrouve _la seconde moitié de son âme ?_

 

Ils étaient en dernière année au lycée, Steve passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner et de ce fait, était souvent perdu dans son imagination fertile.

 

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait.

 

L’état de sa mère, affaiblie par l’hiver, l’avait préoccupé si bien qu’il n’avait pas fait attention à l’heure. Se précipitant pour ne pas arriver en retard, il avait été soulagé d’apercevoir entre le flot d’élèves, ses camarades rangés devant leur salle. C’est alors qu’une porte s’ouvrit juste sur sa trajectoire laissant apparaître un garçon brun au visage renfrogné avec lequel il ne put éviter la collision. À cause de son poids plume, il fut éjecté au sol. L’autre referma sèchement la porte avant de tendre la main vers lui pour l’aider à se relever.

 

C’est à ce moment que leur yeux se rencontrèrent et qu’une force invisible les contraint à ne plus se lâcher. Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent avant que la poigne volontaire du brun lui attrape la main pour le tirer. Les yeux marron toujours liés aux bleus, sa voix grave résonna dans le silence du couloir qui s’était entre-temps vidé de ses élèves :

 

« James.

— Steven. »

 

Ces quelques mots celèrent une amitié si forte que soixante-dix ans plus tard, elle les avait réunis à nouveau, outrepassant la mort. Une amitié marquée par le hasard qu’aucun mot ne pourrait véritablement décrire.

 

Steve sourit doucement à ces images du passé, un voile de nostalgie recouvrant son visage abîmé.

 

Il se fana brusquement lorsqu’il entendit des pas dans l’escalier menant à leur appartement. Attrapant son bouclier, il le plaça devant son torse puis fixa la porte, bien en appui sur ses pieds, prêt à répliquer à la moindre attaque. Les pas s’arrêtèrent derrière la barrière de bois.

 

Steve pouvait sentir l’hésitation de l’autre qui rajoutait à la situation qu’une attente douloureusement tendue. Les muscles bandés, le Captain ne pensait plus à sa fatigue précédente, elle n’existait plus, son corps boosté au Sérum ayant déjà récupéré.

 

À cet instant, la porte s’ouvrit lentement.

 

D’abord, il ne vit que Tony et son costume gris sans aucun pli. Puis il remarqua le gant de métal rouge qui recouvrait la moitié des doigts de sa main droite -celle légèrement cachée, celle qui n’avait pas tourné la poignée-.

 

Mais le plus effrayant, ce fut le noir qui s’étendait derrière le génie, le salissant par endroits de son ombre. Et ça, plus qu’autre chose, lui fit prendre conscience à quel point cette loi allait les détruire. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu peur du noir.

 

« Captain, vous m’avez l’air sur vos gardes.

 

— J’ai eu une mauvaise journée.

 

— Vraiment ? Serait-ce à cause de mon Iron-Sentinelle ? l’interrogea d’un rictus Tony.

 

— Ce n’est pas le moment de plaisanter, Stark.

 

— Avec vous, ça ne l’est jamais. Voyez où cela vous a mené.

 

— Ça n’a rien à voir. Et vous le savez. Tout comme vous savez que l’on peut encore arrêter cette folie.

 

— La balle est dans votre camp, Captain.

 

— Croyez-vous sérieusement que ces Accords de Sokovie amélioreront la sécurité des États-Unis ? N’est-ce pas plutôt une tentative de nous contrôler, de nous enchaîner, de nous rendre vulnérables face au premier ennemi venu ?

 

— La fuite te rend parano, Steve ! » s’exclama le milliardaire.

 

L’emploi de son prénom troubla le blond, le ramenant quelques mois auparavant où quasiment tout allait bien, où lui et son vis-à-vis avaient noué une amitié reposant sur un respect mutuel, où Bucky n’était pas encore réapparu dans sa vie. Tony le sortit de ses pensées en reprenant :

 

« Le gouvernement aurait simplement un dossier ultraconfidentiel qui contiendrait nos informations un peu comme celui du SHIELD.

 

— Vous êtes le premier à dire que le système du SHIELD est facile à pirater, Stark.

 

— Je suis vexé que tu ais oublié mon génie, dit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

 

— Votre égo n’a pas besoin que je le flatte. De toute manière, le SHIELD et le gouvernement sont corrompus. Je refuse de nous mettre en danger pour satisfaire les caprices des politiciens.

 

— Je vois que la présence du Soldat de l’Hiver vous a rendu amer. »

 

Le visage du brun se tordit d’une grimace de mépris tandis qu’il s’avançait à l’intérieur de l’appartement, les lattes du parquet usé grinçant de façon désagréable à chaque nouveau pas. La prise du Captain se resserra sur son bouclier tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le milliardaire qui marchait lentement vers la fenêtre de gauche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent face à son attitude désinvolte. Il n’aimait pas le ton que prenait la conversation néanmoins il devait lui prouver que cette loi n’était pas bénéfique. Pour eux comme pour le monde.

 

« Je dirais plutôt que Bucky m’a fait reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Cependant, j’ai l’impression que vous avez un profond ressenti contre lui.

 

— Est-ce si étonnant ? Il est du mauvais côté, englué jusqu’au cou à HYDRA et solitaire. Alors non, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

 

— Vous ne lui laissez même pas le temps de prouver le contraire ! Vous collez une étiquette sur les gens sans connaître les raisons, les difficultés, les sacrifices qui ont engendré leurs actes ! » se révolta Steve, répugné par ce jugement inacceptable et odieux.

 

Tony resta un instant interdit devant l’emportement de son ancien ami. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête que Barnes était un sujet sensible chez le blond.

 

« Aurait-on dû faire la même chose pour vous ? Anthony Stark à jamais nommé avec le surnom sanglant de « Marchand de mort ». Ne vous a-t-on pas laissé une seconde chance pour alléger votre conscience personnelle ? »

 

Les mots acérés du Captain s’enfonçaient dans son cœur comme des milliers de shrapnels. Le pire était qu’il avait raison et que les deux le savaient parfaitement. Tony rajouta en dessous de sa précédente note mentale de ne parler de Barnes pour faire sortir le Cap de ses gonds que s’il avait trouvé le moyen de cuirasser son cœur. Avec du vibranium par exemple, quasi-indestructible.

 

Un silence éprouvant rempli la pièce sombre seulement entrecoupé par la respiration hachée des deux hommes. Après un moment, Steve reprit en chuchotant tandis que sa voix sonnait comme une supplique aux oreilles de Tony qui sentit sa gorge se serrer.

 

« Ce que l’on a été, ce que l’on a fait ne compte pas -ne compte plus- si l’on choisit de se racheter, d’œuvrer pour l’avenir…

 

— Le monde ne l’acceptera pas, le coupa Tony, autoritaire. Pas après _l’accident_. Peut-être même qu’il ne le comprendra pas. Parce que le monde a peur, Steve, et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Alors notre boulot c’est de le protéger. Là, il n’est pas question de repousser des monstres de cinq cents mètres de long, de dévier un missile nucléaire, d’empêcher une ville de tomber. Il suffit simplement de signer un papier pour sauver le monde, je pense qu’on peut le faire. Je l’ai déjà fait. _(Il s’arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.)_ Et je vais bien. »

 

Steve n’avait pas quitté des yeux son ancien ami. Dans le rayon blafard de la lune, le gant de métal semblait briller d’un éclat rouge sang, lui rappelant que non, une reddition ne réglerait pas tout. Que quoi qu’ils fassent -Steve, Tony, les autres ou le gouvernement-, lui, serait toujours perdant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si sûr de ça mais, comme son amitié avec Bucky, cela semblait prédestiné.

 

« Je… vais y aller alors… » hésita le Captain, le visage tordu d’un mélange de détermination et de tristesse.

 

C’était une situation complètement irréelle. Cependant, lorsque le brun détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il put lire dans ses traits un soulagement que Tony nierait en bloc. La lumière lunaire accentuant les cernes violacés du génie, Steve réalisa que finalement ils n’étaient pas si différents, chacun voulant simplement la paix.

 

Pourquoi fallait-il que l’on se rende compte de choses importantes que lorsqu’il était trop tard ?

 

Le regard de Tony semblait s’être perdu dans le voile étoilé de la nuit. Steve en profita pour reculer lentement, prêt à se défendre quand l’autre l’empêcherait de fuir. Il était presque arrivé au niveau du chambranle entre le salon et le couloir menant aux chambres que la voix monotone du brun le fit brusquement sursauter.

 

« Fais attention à toi. »

 

Il n’en crut pas ses oreilles. Croisant une nouvelle fois son regard chocolaté, il fut submergé par son infinie douceur. Tandis que son cœur se réchauffait étrangement, son esprit se remplissait de questions. Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage car Tony brisa le contact visuel pour se diriger vers la porte d’entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il disparut, englouti par le noir de la cage d’escalier que Steve comprit sa signification. Il en resta profondément troublé.

 

Parce qu’il avait le goût déchirant de l’adieu, parce qu’il avait la saveur délicieuse d’une déclaration.

 

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
